


Black Lake

by Polomonkey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Coming of Age, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Tenderness, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Prince Arthur's father warned him never to swim in the black lake. After all, all sorts of creatures lived in there...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 283
Collections: Kinkalot 2019





	Black Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting round to uploading my Kinkalot fics! Here's the first, which is not Christmassy in the slightest.

The black lake was forbidden.

 _There is dark sorcery in that lake,_ the king had told him. _Foul and wicked creatures that would seek to drag you under._

Arthur believed him. But the eve of his twenty first birthday - his princely coming of age - he woke with a fizz in his bones, a sharpness under his skin that pricked him forward and urged him onwards.

He told the king he was going on a solo hunt. Then he headed for the black lake.

  
  
*

  
  
He stripped to his tunic and breeches at the shore, removed his boots and felt the grit between his toes. The lake lapped against his feet; teasing, inviting. He scanned the horizon and dived in.

The water was cool, a blessed contrast to the sultry summer air. Arthur swam a few lengths in the shallows before turning on his back to stare up at the cloudless sky. There was a faint perfume coming from the thick reeds thronging the bank and the current was still around him, letting him float in place.

He drifted awhile, enjoying the rare idyll, then turned onto his front to look over the lake.

Then he saw the man.

He was shirtless, submerged to his waist, a lithe pale thing against the dark water. His face was turned up to the sun, like a water lily in bloom, his eyes closed.

Then they opened, turning to look straight at Arthur.

Arthur started, embarrassed to be caught staring, but the man didn't look surprised at all. Without changing his expression, he lifted one long finger from the water and crooked it in Arthur's direction.

_Come here_

Arthur wasn't sure if it was said aloud or if he just heard it in his head but he was moving before he could consider whether it was a good idea. There was something about the man that seemed so inviting, something about the way he gazed at Arthur, eyes so big and dark and unblinking...

Arthur was at arm's length before sense prevailed and he stopped short. Why hadn't he seen this man from the shore? Where had he come from? Hadn't Uther warned him about sorcery in the lake?

The man smiled, as if reading his thoughts.

"You're in no danger from me."

His voice was queer somehow, as if he wasn't used to speaking.

"I know," Arthur said defensively, feeling a little of his confidence return. Surely such a slim, fragile looking man could never overpower him. Who even was he anyway?

"Merlin," the man said, as though Arthur had voiced his question. Arthur opened his mouth to volunteer his own name and then hesitated. He wasn't supposed to be here after all…

Merlin's smile deepened.

"I know who you are. Princeling."

Arthur's back stiffened, even as a chill ran through him. He shook off the belittlement, focused on the warning bells ringing in his head.

"How do you know who I am?"

"There are no secrets in the lake," Merlin said, and his smile suddenly seemed infuriating to Arthur.

"You call me Princeling yet you must be younger than me by two years at least," he snapped.

Merlin cocked his head.

"I'm much, much older than that."

Arthur shook his head. He wasn't here to be toyed with. His day of freedom had been too hard won.

"Keep your mysteries," he bit out. "Farewell."

He made to swim away but a hand on his arm held him back.

"I meant no offense," Merlin said, and his voice seemed smoother now. "Princeling was… is… a term of endearment."

Arthur turned to tell Merlin exactly what he thought of his impertinence, using terms of endearment on a noble. Then he froze in place.

There was not a hand on his arm. It was a… tentacle.

Jet black and gleaming and as thick as a rope. And unmistakably, undeniably, coming from Merlin.

"What are you?" He gasped out, fear overtaking him.

"I am as I told you," Merlin replied, eyes locked on Arthur's. "A thing of no danger to you."

The tentacle had not relinquished Arthur's arm. In fact it was rubbing up and down in slow, steady movements.

"Unhand me," Arthur said, heart pounding in his ears.

_Are you sure?_

This time there could be no doubt. The voice had spoken inside his head.

"I said, unhand me," Arthur said, his voice fractionally weaker.

"What drew you here today?" Merlin asked intently.

"I...I..." 

Arthur couldn't tear his gaze away from Merlin's eyes, boring into him.

"You came looking for me," Merlin said. "It's your coming of age tomorrow, Princeling. And this is how it starts."

The tentacle was smoothing circles on his arm now, creeping up to caress his neck, undeniably sensual.

"I don't want this," Arthur said, but there was no conviction in his tone.

Merlin's eyes softened.

_Let me take care of you_

The voice felt right inside Arthur's head. Felt... natural.

Arthur took a deep breath. And nodded.

Then bit back a gasp as another tentacle wound its way around his back, snaking round his buttocks, tugging at his breeches.

Then another joined it and suddenly his breeches were down by his ankles, then off his feet and floating away.

The tentacle on his arm divested him of his tunic and he shivered, though not from cold. Merlin had moved closer, eyes flashing dark, tracing the lines of Arthur's body.

Then the first tentacle wound its way through Arthur's arms, pinning them to his sides, restraining him thoroughly.

The other two tentacles spread his legs.

He opened his mouth to cry out and Merlin was on him, claiming his lips with a fierce kiss. Merlin's mouth was cold and tasted like the sea and the darkness and all things deep and hidden, and Arthur felt his cock swell with need.

One tentacle tapped at his hole. He tensed automatically and Merlin sucked a kiss into his neck, bit down gently and licked salt water over the wound.

_Let me in_

Arthur tipped his head back and let go.

The tentacle pushed its way inside, impossibly big, filling him so much more than his own fingers had on long and lonely nights. It ached but in the best possible way and Arthur panted as Merlin nipped at his ear, pushing sweet words of comfort into his mind.

_That's it, Princeling. You are so beautiful. So precious_

The tentacle inside him began to thrust. Arthur's back arched, helpless as Merlin fucked him to the edge, his other tentacles caressing Arthur's body, pinching his nipples, snaking round his cock until he could almost scream in overwhelmed ecstasy.

He was overpowered and he wanted it, wanted to stay here in Merlin's grasp and let the man - the creature - use Arthur as he wished. This was his coming of age. This was what he was born for.

He came with a shout and slumped, limp and satiated. Merlin drew him close, tentacles wrapping all around him, stroking his hair and his thighs and his tracing soft lines on his parted lips.

Arthur let himself fall back into the water and Merlin caught him. He let him float there for a while, until Arthur's body felt renewed, cleansed completely by the water lapping against him and the tender hold Merlin kept on him.

When the sun began to set Merlin carried him to shore, laid his naked body reverently on the sand. He pressed one last kiss to Arthur's lips, and then slipped back into the lake, his final words a promise lingering in Arthur's head.

_See you soon, Princeling_

Arthur sighed his agreement to the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
